Matchmaker Mira: genderbent
by KuroKitsunechan123
Summary: Matchmaker Mira is tired of her favorite ship acting like total idiots and decides it's time to give them a push in the right direction. ... By slipping a love potion into their drinks. But gluttonous Natsu steals Lucky's drink before he can even take a sip. Now for a week until the potion loses its power, Natsu will pursue a very schocked Lucky in front of a very shocked guild.
**_This is a story about a genderbent Natsu and Lukcy (Lucy) Requested by ObeliskX._**

 ** _Gender bent characters; Natsu, Graye (Gray), Lucky, Charles (charle) , Happy, Wen (Wendy), Tauria (Taurus), Loke , Juve (Juvia)._**

 **Enjoy!**

On a day like any other day in the rowdy guild Lucky and Natsu are taking a rest from their most recent job. On which ,of course, Natsu had destroyed half the town. Thus wasting nearly all of their reward money. While lucky is face-tabling himself, Natsu is ranting on how it TOTALLY wasn't her fault.

"I mean, come on Luke, It was totally that bastards fault for trying to make light of me... Humph, accusing me of being a amateur 'cause I'm a woman. That's like, totally sexist! I had to kick their ass! And it's not my fault either that POPSICLE decided to stick her nose WHERE IT DIDNT BELONG!"  
"What was that, flame for brains, seriously wanna go at it again? Do I need to shovel my freshly manicured nails into your eyes before you can see that that guy was MINE?"  
"Yours?! Don't make me laugh ice-cone, I saw him first!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!'  
"No you did not!"  
"yes I did!"  
"no"  
"yes"  
"no"  
"yes"  
"Aaargh! Enough! Come at me you whiney Ice princess!'  
"The pleasure is all mine, Dimwit!"

And so their brawl continued, Lucky only sighing at the foolishness of the two girls. He was more worried about the fact of how he was gonna pay his rent than he was about his two friends trying to choke each other with their hair. Luckily for him, Erza came and pulled the two women from their death grips on eachother. Mira who had been watching the whole thing came over and placed two mugs in front of him.

"Had a rough day Lucky?"  
"Yeah , kind of. I was hoping to be able to pay the rent with this reward money, but I should've known that Natsu and Graye would end up damaging more than they should... Sigh... And I'm already late this month, what should I do Mira~~~?"

At that moment a groggy Natsu, after one of Erza's harsh lectures, reclaimed her place next to her best friend. Eyeing the two cold glasses in front of her.

"Well , worrying about it certainly won't help much. Why don't you take a little rest and try this new drink I made ? It's supposedly very good against fatigue."  
Smiling weakly and not noticing the smug smirk on Mira's face,Lucky decided to take her up on that offer. However before he even could touch the delicious looking drink, a petite tanned hand snatched it away from him.

"Hmmm, Mira this thing is amazing! It's cold and fresh and sweet and at the same time it's spicy, warm and fuzzy! What is this thing?"

Natsu had just gobbled up two huge beer glasses of the drink and looked up to Mira with big sparkly eyes. And Mira on her part was looking back with a face of utter horror.

"Eh Lucky," Mira said meekly, glancing in the direction of the celestial Mage "let me apologize beforehand okay?"  
Before she hurried of to other customers.  
Not completely understanding the situation, Lucky turned over to his partner, ready to lecture her on how it wasn't appropriate for a girl to chug down another persons drink, let alone two in less than 20 seconds, when he saw her looking at him with clouded over eyes. He watched those onyx eyes squint together as those of a cat when they focused on him. Feeling as if there was an attack coming in Lucky quickly dodged to the side, only missing Natsu by an inch. Confused, Lucky watched as his best friend stood up straight, with a pouting look on her face before she launched another jump at the poor blonde guy.

"N-N-Natsu?! Wha-what in Mavis' name are you doing?!"

This time, Lucky was just a tad too slow and the female dragonslayer caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Luuuuuuuuuckyyyy~~~~. Why are you so mean!? You jumped away from me when I was only trying to hug yoooouuuu~~~~~ Don't you like me anymore ?! But we're Partners! Nakama! You don't think I'm ugly right? Please don't tell me I'm ugly!"

With a look of pure bewilderment Lucky looked at the girl,nearly in tears, that was clinging on to him as if he was a lifeline. The weels in his head turning at lighting speed to come up with a solution to make the girl in his arms smile again. What would his romance novel-author side do in a situation like this?

"N-N-N-No. O-of cour-course not Natsu! You a-are very c-cute! B-B-But. Ca-n't Breath!"

As if there was on and off switch on the girl, her face turned into a sparkly grin and she loosened her tight grip on the poor male. Only a bit tough.

"Teehee! You said it! You said it! Lucky thinks I'm cute !"

And she hid her , Blushing?!, face into the boys chest.

For the first time since Lucky had joined the guild, he noticed how the whole guild became silent. Cana had stopped drinking, Jet and Droy ceased their argument over Levy, Freed paused from drooling over how cool Laxus was, Max came out of a corner with his broom and even Elfmann didn't shout anymore. Instead every single pair of eyes were  
pointed at the direction of the confused blonde and the beaming Pinkette. Lucky turned his head over to where the silver haired barmaid was watching the two of them with little hearts in her eyes. He felt a vein popping in his head and he involuntarily ticked his eyebrow.

"Mira! What is the meaning of this?!"

Lucky tried to get to where Mira was being snapped out from her trance, but Natsu wouldn't cooperate. Which resulted in him tumbling down the floor, face first of course, and Natsu happily cuddling up his back. The girl was surprisingly heavy for someone her size... But yeah, she could eat as a pig so he didn't know what he was so surprised for. Wait was she snoring?

"I'm so sorry lucky! The drink was supposed to be for the both of you! But with that overdose, it seems like it's effecting Natsu a lot more than I thought it should... I swear I didn't get the recipe wrong this time!"

Lucky felt the radars in his mind come to a stop rather brusquely. Finally the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

"Recipe. For. What. Mira?"

"Uuuh, a slight love potion maybe?"

That was it, the last drop to the already very full basket that was the heartfillias patience.

"Mira I swear that if you weren't a girl and if Natsu was not pinning me down. I would come over there and lucky-kick the stars out off you! Why in Mavis' name would you give me and Natsu a love potion?!"  
"It's your own fault really. If you two just had confessed to each other none of this would have been necessary ! "

At this the young boys cheeks flared up like the colour of his partners hair.

"Mira for the umpteenth time! We're not like that!"

At this the life in the guild returned . Conversations were taken up again and laughter could clearly be heard. Everyone seemed to get out of their frozen state at the sight of Lucky's familiar embarrassed face. Realising that fighting Mira was like fighting a hurricane, Lucky sighed and let his face fall down on the ground once more. As he felt the heat leaving his cheeks, he heard some light footsteps approaching him. Looking up he saw his best friend and book fanatic, Levy, reaching her hand out to help him.

"You seem like you could use a hand Lu-kun"

But just as Lucky went to grab it, he heard a rumbling growl coming from his back. Curious , the celestial mage, withdrew and stuck his hand out again. He did so a couple times and every time, the girl on his back would let out a guttural growl.

"Uh Thanks levy, but I think it might be best if I didn't get to close to any female life form in awhile. Unless I want my arm bitten off."

A quick look of understanding and a small encouraging wave later. Lucky was picking himself up from the ground with the sleeping dragonslayer on his back. When he finally stood up right, he couldn't help but feeling as if he was carrying a backpack. It was at that moment that he saw a blue furrball entering his field of vision.

"Lucky, Lucky! I found this in the trashcan ! I saw that Mira trew it away earlier! Can this help with Natsu's weirdness?"

The blue cat came flying over to the pair with watery eyes, full of concern for her friend, and an empty vial in her paws with a messy handwriting on it.

"Let me see... Hmm, this does indeed seem to be a love potion. Okay where's the expiration da- NO WAY A WHOLE WEEK?! This behaviour will, at least, last a whole week?! Just wait for it Mira, I swear I will get back at you for this!"

 ** _Heya! So , this was chapter one! I'm pretty sure other chaps will follow but I'm a little out of inspiration right now. Also, I don't want to make the chapters too long soooo... Well any toughts ,comments? I tried to keep them as close to the personalities they usually have as possible, but this is how a female Natsu and a male Lucy would be like in my head. I hope they're not completely ooc, as far as that is possible with gender bending of course._**

 ** _Anyways, please, follow/favourite/review. Tips, tricks, ideas and advice are always more than welcome!_**


End file.
